Mon amour vrai (My true love)
by 123percabeth123
Summary: "I met him at school. I think. He was shy and quiet, not too popular, like me, but he was hot. We never exchanged more than a few words. I loved him, yeah, but I didn't know how to say it. We always just gave a compliment or two, not much else. Then Jason changed him." (RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND CERTAIN SCENES)


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SERIES, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THOSE DESERVING. **

**(wink wink, Uncle Rick, wink wink)**

_**Annabeth**_

…

**Chapter 1.**

_My life sucks. Parents are snooty and rich, little brothers are video game obsessed brats, and to top it off, I can't do anything my parents didn't do around my age, because it'll 'mess up their Perfect Family' image. _Blegh_! And to top it off, my brothers can have/do absolutely _anything_ they want and my parents will let them. :(_

I finished my diary entry and shoved the diary under my bed. My door opened.

"Yo Annababe, let's go out for a romantic meal!" Luke practically shouted. Luke is rich. His parents are richer than mine by a _penny_, ya hear, a _PENNY, _so my parents want me to date him. He wears tuxedos all the time (around my parents) to impress my parents, and talks like a gentleman near them. But as soon as he's out of her range, he talks like a 'gangster with swag that only listens to one rule: YOLO'. Whatever _that _means.

"Luke Castellan! Out of my room, you fucking _bitch!_ You know I don't like you. And maybe I would if your personality was the same as it is around my parents. Go fuck yourself."

He laughed and left the room, slamming the door. I started my homework.

…

The next day passed like a blur. When school ended, my best friend, Piper McLean invited me over.

"Hey, A." She greeted.

"Hey, P." I replied.

"So ya know how my parents are actors, and they only visit once a year?" She asked. I nodded. "Well," She was fidgeting now. "your parents kinda, um, _isolate _you from the rest of your family, right?" I nodded.

"What is it Pipes." I sighed. "Just say it."

"WellIthoughtaboutthatandIaskedandmyparentssaidyesaboutifyouwannamoveinhere." She said.

"Damn, how'd you say that in one breath?" I muttered under my breath. "Say it _sloooooooower._" I said, dragging out the last word.

"Well, I thought about that and I asked and my parents said yes about if you wanna move in here." She half whispered.

"Ohmigosh Pipes! Hell yes I wanna move in here! Hell. Fucking. Yes." I squealed. We chatted for a while, then took her limo to my house (she was a millionaire). We took all of my things and put them in the back, then left my parents a note.

…

Saturday came like a ray of pure sunshine. Piper and I were going to a party. Neither of us had been to a party, had drugs, or had a boyfriend, and we were both still virgins.

When it was an hour till ten, we planned outfits. Considering the things I'd heard, I told Piper what to wear and to look like. In the end, I was feeling like a total slut. I wore one of those shirts that are so cropped, they're basically a flowy bra (I wore a red one under) in white, with a blood-red leather jacket over. I wore high waisted leather shorts of the same color, and even they barely covered my _lower lady parts._ My hair was in loose curls down to my waist, and I had bright, almost neon, red temporary highlights. My makeup made me look like a kitten princess.

Piper wore something very similar. She had a floral print bra on, and her boobs barely fit in it. The other item was weird. It was a pink cotton miniskirt, but in the back it went up and connected to a cardigan. Her dark hair was the same as mine, but with pink highlights. Piper's makeup was done the same way.

I pulled Piper to the mirror. "Lets wear our black strappy heels." I pulled them out and we put them on, then we looked in the mirror. "Dammmmmn P, we look _sexy!_"

"Ohmygosh yeah!"

"Let's go."

…

Piper and I pulled up to the driveway. We walked in, and my heart started beating rapidly. Almost everyone here was a senior, while we were just sophomores. The next few hours was full of drinking, dancing, and making out with people we'd never even met before.

...

I saw Percy Jackson, hottest guy in school, my age, and co-host of the party. Piper was making out with Percy's cousin, Jason Grace, second hottest guy in school, mine and Piper's ages, and host of the party. Percy strode up to me.

"Hey, Annabeth, right?"

"Umm…" I mumbled nervously. I had a huge crush on him. I nearly fainted when I saw his pearly whites and adorable dimples. "Yeah, I'm like, totally Annabeth." I wouldn't have responded so quickly if I hadn't been so drunk.

"Yo, babe. Let's dance." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to the corner. I was practically against the wall, swaying my hips into his. I was twerking, and before the party, I didn't even know _how _to twerk.

"Babe, this is my house, let's go up to my room." He said, pulling me in, just as Jason pulled a dazed Piper into the room across the hall.

Our clothes were off in minutes, and we were having the time of our lives. He fucked me so hard, and I loved it. 'If this is what a party is like, I'll go to one every week!' I thought. The night was great.

…

**Thanks for reading guys. I'll have an update ASAP, but I have school so it might be awhile. The next chapter is about what happens the next day, and the consequences! ~Em**


End file.
